


Play the game

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan Salvatore isn't all that he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the game

Stefan spoke to her from a floor he'd painted with Vervane. Katrina Petrova never lost- she just flew in to the mist of time, plucked herself a few new vampires and started the game afresh. The last round had ended with her pets as wrapped up dust-shells in a tomb. This round was already looking like the best one yet; Damon Salvatore- the walking contradiction- adored her to insanity and Stefan Salvatore now free of compelling was willing to play her at her own game just as hard and fast.

 

The baby vampire had made friends with her enemies, little innocent Stefan won't even drink human blood. He was their little mascot- Katrina smirked- they had no idea. Now he stood, protecting himself from her with a vervane shroud- web-like in mastery in its avoidance of his own skin, mentioning these people who would give their lives to save him like the puppets they were. The implied warning is clear.

 

They play, swirling in and out of each other's existence- mind-games, heart-games, soul-games- every game thought of under the sun. But she slinks away when Damon appears- whether it's for herself or Stefan at this point no-one knows- he's their red button. The Nuclear Warhead they'll play when they have nothing left to lose. Stefan enjoys his guises- which gives him the benefit of manipulating powerful allies. Katrina enjoys being feared- which gives her the careless, ruthless freedom of doing whatever she pleases. From country to country, decade to decade they fight battles with each other and sometimes she wins but more troublesomely fun sometimes she loses too. They are at a stalemate; they have been for many, many years.

 

Then Stefan is back where it all started, in the cock-sure town of Mystic Falls. She can feel the stolen blood inside her tingling with excitement at this new round. So she is understandably furious when Damon shows up five minutes later. Katrina could stay, the game is almost too good to let go- especially with Elena here- especially with Damon here. But neither she nor Stefan is ready to play their final card, not when they're unsure who would win the war. The game will still be here when the elder Salvatore brother leaves.

 

Then Damon finds out she's alive and there's no reason to hide anymore. She returns and watches them all from the shadows as though Stefan doesn't already know she's there. About to commence the final round.


End file.
